


vividly.

by babypuduhc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cute Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypuduhc/pseuds/babypuduhc
Summary: vividly /ˈvɪvɪdli/adverb1. in an intensely deep or bright manner."flowers of different hues shining vividly in the bright sunshine"for a boy who suffers colorblindness, mark sure finds donghyck lee interesting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi.
> 
> this is my first work posted on this site. i hope you'll like it!
> 
> i just wanted to write my two favourite boys falling in love :(
> 
> they're cute in this one. i promise.

the sound of a ringing bell was followed by heaves of relief from a few students.

donghyuck sighed, he was more than pleased to take a break from art class. he took a deep breath before leaning back to his chair.

he looked at his brushes messily laying on his desk, half used water colors and droplets of water merging together signalling to donghyuck that if he doesn't clean it up before it dries up he'll have a hard time scraping it off of his desk.

he stood up, stretching his arms a little before heading to the sink and taking a cloth to wipe up the mess.

right when he was about to finish cleaning his desk, a tall guy figure with his group of friends came to approach him. just as donghyuck looked up to meet his eyes, he quickly placed his gaze back down, keeping his head hung low.

"hey!" the tall guy smirked before taking a seat on the empty chair right before donghyuck's desk. he remembered his name as hangyeol. 

donghyuck told himself to keep quiet, maybe they'll finally leave him alone.

"how did you paint this?" a girl's voice perks up. he stays quiet.

"maybe he cheated!"

"that's stupid! he can't even see colors!" she slapped the boy beside her, which was followed by the sound of students laughing.

_stop picking on me..._

"is this apple supposed to be red?" hangyeol pointed at donghyuck's painting, before he and his friends started laughing again. "dude this is purple!"

_stop it, please, please, please_

hangyeol smirked before leaning a little towards donghyuck "i bet you've never even seen the color red."

"oppa, what did you expect? he's colorblind!" the same girl spoke up again with her annoyingly high-pitched voice but the trigger were her words that made donghyuck suck in his breath.

"i know, i know" hangyeol got up from his chair before pulling out an item from his left pocket. "you want to see red, don't you?" he threw the object, a cutter, to donghyuck's desk, starling him. "cut yourself."

donghyuck was on the verge of tears, but he reminded himself not to let any of these people see him cry. that's why he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, blocking away all the noises coming from his classmates.

he pushed the door and let himself cry quietly.

a few minutes later the door was being pushed open by someone again. he thought it'll be hangyeol so he quickly started wiping off tears from his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater. but instead, he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. 

the latter made a loud noise as he slipped on a wet spot near the bathroom sinks.

"fucking god, can't those prudes at least try to wash their hands like a decent human beings?" 

donghyuck's body was instantly flood with relief. he looked up, eyeing the figure before him from head to toe just to make sure it wasn't the evil itself, hangyeol. the latter doesn't seem to notice, minding his business in front of the mirror.

donghyuck was still letting out small sobs, but he tried to calm himself down because of latter's sudden presence. but as his sobs were getting quieter the silence of the room was disrupted by the dark haired boy and his deep but soft voice.

"oh, hey! didn't see you there." he exclaimed and turned to donghyuck. his eyes widened when he noticed said boy sitting on the cold floor of the school bathroom with messy strawberry blonde hair and his arms around his leg, hugging them tightly to his chest "wait, are you okay?" 

his heart started beating faster when the raven haired boy was getting closer to him, studying his face carefully. 

"were you crying?" he asked in a lower tone.

donghyuck didn't want to respond to that. of course he was but he didn't want to talk about it with practically a stranger. so he just shook his head and tried to look away. but his puffy red eyes weren't helping at all.

the boy kept approaching him, though and when he finally proceeded to lower himself down in front of him, donghyuck couldn't help looking at him again. with a blink of an eye donghyuck was studying the delicate features of the latter as well. he noticed his hair were dark with an undercut, his curious eyes a little lighter with tiny sparkles in them. his mouth opened for a moment, before closing again.

mark blinked.

"excuse me." he quickly stood up, walking past him and heading out of the door.

══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════

donghyuck sat on a bench the school provided, gazing at the white clouds swimming on a grey surface. he was observing the sky like he usually does while waiting for his mom to pick him up. 

he enjoys bathing in the sun rays and the nice feeling he gets from a cool air occasionally hitting his skin, while being surrounded with murmurs of other students in this area. 

he got himself lost in this serenity, which made him forget about the events that happened later that day.

this peaceful moment was interrupted by now familiar deep voice.

"oh hey. it's you!" said voice perks up from behind and donghyck turns just to see a soft grin from the same raven haired boy he met in the school's bathroom just a few hours ago.

"hi.." donghyuck said awkwardly, trailing off, trying to remember his name. but then he realises the latter has never introduced himself.

"mark. mark lee," the boy's grin hasn't left his face as he sat besides donghyuck. "and your name is?"

"donghyuck.." he paused. "..donghyuck lee." 

mark's eyes lit up. "we have the same surname! dude that's crazy!"

donghyck smiled a bit, nodding his head.

now this is a much, much preferable meeting. there's no red nor puffy eyes, or quiet sobs. it's much better for donghyuck.

he tilted his head a bit, and smiled. "it's a yale blue." donghyuck blurted.

yes, he's colorblind. donghyuck can't see this world in color. but despise this all, he is gifted with seeing colors in voices, which is terribly rare.

mark was quite surprised at his remark so he turned to look at donghyuck. "hm? what do you mean?"

donghyuck chuckled softly. "uhh... i have this thing called synesthesia. it lets me see colors in voices." 

"woah, are you saying my voice is a yale blue color?"

the boy with tinier features nods his head, burying his slender fingers into his yellow sweater that was just a little too big for him, though he loved it the most. again, he couldn't see colors but he sure could distinguish shades and he just happened to like the lighter ones better.

mark's eyes lit up again. he was amazed. "that anastasia thing you got is amazing!" 

donghyuck lets out another soft chuckle, shaking his head. "no, it's called synesthesia."

mark nodded his head "yeah, that.."

it stayed quiet for the next couple of seconds, before mark decided to break the silence. seems like it's his thing now. although, it was a poor subject that he decided to bring up.

"were you crying before?"

donghyuck felt like his heartbeat quickened as he lied, "no, i wasn't." 

mark didn't seem to buy his answer either, and it only made donghyuck feel more anxious.

right before mark could say anything else, donghyuck saw his mom's car in front of the school.

he got up from his seat and turned to mark. "looks like i'll be going first." 

the not so pleased and curious look on mark's face disappeared in an instant and was replaced back with his friendly look "oh, okay." 

"do you..." he paused, glancing back at his mom's car. "need a ride home?" 

mark shook his head. "it's okay, i'm actually waiting for a friend." 

donghyuck nodded his head before starting to walk towards the car that has been waiting for him.

"hyuck!" 

donghyuck turned around by the mention of his name and saw mark waving at him, with a soft smile. 

"see you tomorrow!" 

he let out a chuckle before nodding, and waving back at him. "bye, mark." 

and then just like donghyuck disappearing from his sight, the sun too started setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter! 
> 
> i really hope you liked it, let me know if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

"mom, what color is this?" donghyuck asked, lifting one of the colored pencils in his hand and showed it to his mom who was preparing a dinner.

she looked up from the counter, seeing donghyuck waiting patiently for her answer with a colored pencil in his hand.

"it's light green." she answered him with a smile.

donghyuck nodded his head, setting the colored pencil down, writing the word "light green" on the label.

after buying a new set of colored pencils, donghyuck decided to give them labels, so that next time in art class he won't get laughed at again for coloring an apple purple instead of red. donghyuck couldn't see the difference between those two colors, like any other color, but others did and apparently it was funny enough for them to pick on him for that. but his mom would always be there to help and lead him through this black and white world he's stuck in. 

he got another colored pencil and did the same thing. "this one, mom?" 

"dark blue."

donghyuck was about to finish writing on the label, before he stopped mid-way. 

"like," he paused, looking back to his mom. "a yale blue?" 

his mother chuckled before shrugging. "yeah."

a smile found its way to donghyuck's face. he couldn't help but to remember the conversation he had with mark lee today, a boy who he met in the bathroom, by an accident, if it wasn't for hangyeol. 

he found mark's company very pleasing. it has been a long time since someone was nice to him. someone besides his mom, of course. and with that said, it's pretty clear now that the blonde haired boy doesn't have a lot of friends. 

"how was school today, hyuckie?"

donghyuck hummed. "it's better than usual, actually." 

══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════

the following day wasn't sunny like yesterday. it was dark and gloomy, and it has just started raining. 

donghyuck sighed. if there's anything he liked about today, is the fact that hangyeol didn't come to school.

no hangyeol means no bullies. no snarky and inappropriate comments. he sighed once again before leaving his class and started walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. 

he patiently waited in the line to buy his food. when he finally got his lunch he saw someone approaching him.

"hyuck!"

he was happy to hear this voice again. donghyuck smiled, looking at the dark haired boy, "mark hyung." 

"no need for honorifics," mark grinned softly before he continued "you want to have lunch with me?" he swiftly pointed at a certain table which was being occupied by two other students.

it took a moment for him to process what mark just said to him, or more like, asked him. 

he nodded his head a little too eagerly. donghyuck has always sat alone. not because he wanted to, though.

"alright." mark led the younger boy to the table and as soon as they approached it he plopped down to his seat, donghyuck sitting next to him. he moved closer to mark's side, as if he was trying to hide from the two's piercing gazes, their faces clearly confused as to who did their friend bring to their lunch table. 

mark glanced at donghyuck, giving him a reassuring smile before introducing him to his friends. 

"this is donghyuck lee!" 

the two changed their expressions instantly, smiling friendly at donghyuck, and he shyly waved at them.

"hi donghyuck! i'm jaemin and this is jeno." one of them finally spoke up with a silky voice. and donghyuck was relieved.

he knew.

"hey." said the other one, his eyes forming crescents.

he knew they weren't bad people unlike his classmates.

donghyuck offered them both a kind smile. "nice to meet you, jaemin, jeno."

donghyuck then glanced back at mark, noticing as his big doe eyes lit up almost the same way they did yesterday, shining with excitement.

"guys hyuck is like.." mark paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "he's the coolest guy on earth!"

"because he got anastasia!" 

donghyuck chuckled softly, as jaemin and jeno both exchanged confused looks.

"it's.. synesthesia, mark."

jeno instantly perked up. "whoa, you got synesthesia?" 

he nodded his head, and chuckled softly when jaemin asked, "am i the only one who doesn't know what that is?" 

"well, in my case, it lets me see colors in voices." donghyuck smiled.

jaemin looked amazed and jeno softly laughed at his friend's antics.

"tell them their colors, hyuck!" 

donghyuck nodded his head and looked at the boy sitting across the table. "jeno's a charcoal blue color." jeno's eyes widened and his mouth gaped into an 'o' in surprise.

"and jaemin's a..." he paused, looking at the younger, patiently waiting for his color. 

"a cotton pink."

"oh my god, donghyuck you're so cool!" jaemin exclaimed, amazement never leaving his face.

donghyck chuckled again before thanking him. being surrounded by nice people surely is a nice feeling. 

══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════

donghyuck was honestly so, so thankful. he didn't know a day without hangyeol would be this relieving. 

he told his mom he wanted to walk home today, his house is not that far anyway.

when he stepped to the front gate, he was greeted by two boys he was introduced to earlier that day. they were almost the same height, their shoulders brushing while they were walking slowly matching each other's pace.

jeno must've said something funny because jaemin started laughing, slamming the palm of his hand against jeno's shoulder, to which he just smiled, his eyes turning into crescents again. 

right before he was about to say something again, jaemin interrupted him by turning around, sensing donghyuck's presence.

"hey!" jaemin grinned, walking towards him and automatically hanging his arms around his shoulders.

"hello." donghyuck smiled gently. despite jaemin's sudden action he didn't feel a bit awkward, leaning in the touch. he was quite surprised, though but it was nice and welcoming and as he looked over jaemin's shoulder he saw jeno waving at him while walking towards them.

"we're going to get some food, do you wanna come with us?" jeno asked.

donghyuck instantly nodded his head. he made a mental note to stop looking so eager.

jaemin chuckled as if he could read donghyuck's mind but before he could make a remark to that jeno exclaimed,

"great! we'll use my car then." 

at that jaemin pulled away from donghyuck, taking his hand instead and leading him to the parking lot with jeno behind them.

donghyuck was once again suprised but he didn't complain. he liked the warm feeling of jaemin's soft hand holding his tightly. he could get used to it.

jaemin only let go of donghyuck's hand when they arrived to the parking lot, running towards the black car.

at least donghyuck was sure it was that color.

jaemin waited for jeno to open the car for him, immediately opening the front door. he comfortably sat down on a passenger seat and waited for them to get into the car as well.

though he noticed donghyuck suddenly stopping in his tracks.

jeno noticed as well and he looked at him worriedly but before he could say anything donghyuck's eyes softened.

"where is mark?"

jeno hummed, "oh, he couldn't come with us."

donghyuck simply nodded his head, taking a seat in the backseat of the car. 

when they both got into the car donghyuck was still curious about absence of the older boy, so he continued, "why?"

jeno hummed again. "what do you mean?"

"why mark couldn't come with us?"

"he left earlier, he wanted to check up on his friend," jeno explained.

"oh yeah, you're a second year, right?" jaemin added.

donghyuck nodded his head slowly in the backseat.

"yeah, you might know hangyeol."

_oh god._

donghyuck gulped, trying to process what just rolled off jaemin's tongue. did he misheard him by any chance? no. it was definitely hangyeol. his ears has always been sensitive to that name. 

but he had to make sure.

"hangyeol?" he took a deep breath, his heart threatening to jump off his chest "seo hangyeol?"

"mhm! so you know him?"

donghyuck stayed quiet for a moment before finally opening his mouth to speak. "mark is..." he paused.

"...friends with seo hangyeol?"

jaemin and jeno laughed. "the word 'friends' would be understatement. they're like brothers!"

"yeah, god dammit the two of them together are so annoyingly loud." jeno noted.

donghyuck gulped. a new friend that he just made after a very long time is friends with someone who constantly bullies him.

he leaned to his seat before taking another deep breath, trying to process what had just happened. 

he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was just an excuse for me to write nahyuck holding hands. don't come for me.


End file.
